Fall For You
by Moonwisp
Summary: A few months after the Winter War is over, the 8th Division holds a party to lift the spirits. What happens when Shunsui decides to sing to a special someone?


Fall For You

**Category: ** Romance/Humor

**Characters: **Nanao/Shunsui, Rangiku/Toshiro, Ukitake/Unohana, Everyone else in Seireitei

**Summary:** A few months after the Winter War is over, the 8th Division decides to hold a party to pick up everyone's spirits. What happens when Shunsui decides to sing to a special someone?

**Song: **Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade

**Disclaimer: **I am not a guy and I am not in a band. Nuff said.

"Sweet Nanao-chan, won't you please come? All of Seireitei will be at this party, Nanao-chan!" Shunsui begged.

* * *

><p>"Taicho, there's too much paperwork to do. This war has caused quite the influx of it and because you never do any, I must do it all." Nanao replied after rolling her violet eyes.<p>

"But Nanao-chan! Even Yama-jii will be at the party! Please?" Shunsui went down on his knees, his hands clasped together in front of him. Nanao gave him her 'are-you-serious?' stare. Shunsui added, "I'll do half of the paperwork!"

The stubborn fukutaicho raised her eyebrow. "Do three-quarters of the paperwork and I'll come."

"Done! Thank you my Nanao-chan! I promise you won't regret coming to this party! Be at the training grounds by 6:00 tonight!"

Her defenses down, Nanao accidentally let a smile slip onto her face. When she realized that fact, she quickly erased the smile and replaced it with her usual not-quite-smile-but-not-quite-a-frown. "And Taicho? That three-quarters of the paperwork had better be finished by 6:00 tonight." She walked out of the office, leaving a frowning captain in her wake.

* * *

><p>Nanao strode into the 10th Division office. She nodded at the white-haired captain respectfully. "Hitsugaya-taicho."<p>

Toshiro nodded back and turned back to his paperwork. "Ise-fukutaicho. I assume you're here for Matsumoto? She's in her quarters. Last time I saw her, she was recovering from a nasty hangover."

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taicho." Nanao replied. She shunpoed to Rangiku's quarters, the child captain still filling in paperwork dutifully.

"Good afternoon, Rangiku-san." Nanao said as she appeared in Rangiku's room. "Your taicho told me that you were here because you went out drinking again last night."

A voice came from the closet. "Hey, Nanao-san! That was actually my excuse to get out of paperwork! Smart, wasn't it?" Rangiku stepped out of the closet in a green dress that flowed down her legs gracefully. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and she wore a diamond bracelet. Silver high-heels topped off the outfit. "I'm actually getting ready for the party tonight. You are going, right?"

Nanao sighed. "Yes, I am afraid so. However," she paused, "I did get my taicho to agree to complete three-quarters of the paperwork from the war." A sly smile was etched onto her face. Rangiku was one of the few people who she would smile around.

Rangiku laughed at her friend. "Wow, Nanao. That's quite the accomplishment!" Nanao giggled along with Rangiku, dropping the brick walls that encased her heart. "So, do you know what you are going to wear to the party yet?"

"No. I was going to just wear my uniform." Nanao replied, not liking where the conversation was going.

Rangiku gasped. "Nanao! That's no way to impress your taicho!" A small blush rose to Nanao's cheeks. "I am going to find you the perfect dress! I'm sure I have one for you somewhere in my wardrobe! All I need to do is put my thinking cap on and take a nice swig of sake!" Nanao rolled her eyes as her best friend brought a large bottle of sake to her lips and took a gulp. "Alright, let's begin our search!" Rangiku dragged Nanao into her closet.

Rangiku pulled out a couple of dresses that she had gotten from her trip to the real world. Nanao also picked a few out and put them in a pile. After a few minutes, Rangiku led Nanao back out of her closet.

"Alright, Nanao, this looks like a good start. Start trying these on." Rangiku said. Nanao began to protest when Rangiku continued, "I'll turn around, Nanao-san. You are so innocent! Tell me when you are done."

Nanao and Rangiku whipped through the first five dresses, Rangiku quickly deciding that they just didn't look like Nanao. Finally, at the sixth dress, Rangiku turned around and in amazement, stated, "This is the one."

After finding a pair of shoes to match Nanao's dress, Rangiku quickly pulled Nanao's trademark clip out of her hair.

Nanao protested, "Rangiku, I need that hair clip! I wear it everyday, no matter what!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "That's the point, silly! You have to break the routine to truly amaze a person, Nanao-san!" After a few minutes of arguing back and forth, Nanao reluctantly agreed to let Rangiku style her hair. When Rangiku was done, she looked at the clock and cried, "5:50! Nanao, we'd better go! Don't want to be late for that party!" The two friends walked out of the room, knowing that shunpoing would ruin their outfits.

* * *

><p>Nanao and Rangiku arrived at the party at 5:59. The party was already bustling, and the music was bursting from the speakers of the DJ stand run by Ichigo Kurosaki. Nanao scanned the crowd, looking for familiar faces. Mentally, she smiled when she saw Unohana, the captain of the 4th Division talking with Ukitake, captain of the 13th.<p>

"Nanao, I'm going to go say hi to taicho. I'll catch up with you later!" Rangiku promised. Nanao waved to the busty fukutaicho and strode away in the opposite direction. As Nanao walked away, she noticed a familiar figure out of the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw none other than her taicho, Kyouraku Shunsui. His chocolate brown eyes met her violet and Nanao's world seemed to fade away.

* * *

><p>Rushing to the party, Kyouraku Shunsui arrived at exactly 6:00. As he calmly walked through the entrance, his eyes immediately found a beautiful figure. Shunsui inwardly gasped when the person looked up and he realized that the person was his Nanao-chan.<p>

His breath was taken away by her appearance; she wore a long, violet dress that hugged her curves tightly with a dressy black belt around her waist, tied into a bow at the back. Her hair was curled and strangely, not in the normal hair clip. Finally, she wore a pair of black high heels.

After he recovered, he found himself gazing into her eyes. Slowly, taicho and fukutaicho glided towards each other.

"Good evening, my beautiful Nanao-chan." Shunsui said. Politely, he bowed to Nanao.

Nanao tried to hide a blush, but failed. "Taicho, since when have you been formal with anything? Especially manners or dress?" Her captain was wearing a black tux, like many of the male shinigami present. However, he was wearing a pink tie, unlike most of the male shinigami there. Nanao decided to ignore this fact.

Shunsui chuckled deeply, an action that made Nanao's stomach do flips. "My lovely Nanao-chan, I have always been capable of formality. I just choose not to be." At that moment, Nanao almost wished that she had brought her large tome.

"Well Nanao-chan, you look beautiful tonight. I'm very glad you came. Now, if you would excuse me for a moment." Shunsui said.

Nanao nodded her consentment, feeling reluctant to let her captain go. When she realized that fact, she immediately began thinking about how he flirted with other girls in an attempt to crush the feeling.

A voice from the speakers interrupted her thoughts. "Time for some karaoke! Who wants to go first?" Hands of shinigami flew up everywhere. "Alright, why don't you start us off, Shunsui?" Nanao, startled, turned her attention to the stage that was to the left of the DJ stand. She saw her taicho climb up on stage and accept a microphone. The music began to play and Nanao was surprised that it didn't sound fast.

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

Nanao gasped when she realized that the song sounded a bit like the relationship between her and her taicho.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>You're impossible to find<em>

Nanao's eyes once again met with her captain's as she walked to the edge of the crowd surrounding the stage.

_This is not what I intended  
>I always swore to you I'd never fall apart<br>You always thought that I was stronger  
>I may have failed<br>But I have loved you from the start_

Nanao continued to move closer to the stage, her eyes still locked with her captain's. Although she didn't realize it, all of the shinigami at the party were staring at her. Everyone knew who Shunsui meant the song to be for. Rangiku and Toshiro were holding hands, smiling at the 8th Division taicho and fukutaicho.

_But hold your breath  
>Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you<br>Over again  
>Don't make me change my mind<br>Or I won't live to see another day  
>I swear it's true<br>Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
>It's impossible<em>  
><em>So breathe in so deep<em>

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When you're asleep_

Shunsui shunpoed down to where Nanao was standing. Gently, he cupped her cheek with his calloused hand.

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._

Shunsui smiled at Nanao sweetly as he finished the serenade. The pair shunpoed off together, disappearing from sight. The entire dining hall was left silent for a few moments before erupting in cheering. The taicho and fukutaicho voted Most Likely to Fall In Love With The Other for two hundred consecutive years had finally made their move.

* * *

><p>Nanao shunpoed away with her taicho to his favorite sakura tree. His rough hand remained on her cheek, their eyes remained locked. Nanao closed her eyes as her taicho closed the distance between them. Nanao felt his lips gently brush her and she gave a happy sigh in return. Nanao wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer as they shared a sweet kiss beneath the sakura tree.<p>

* * *

><p>Unohana smiled at Ukitake and spoke in her always calm voice. "Ukitake-taicho, I do believe that I just won our little bet."<p>

Ukitake, also smiling, whispered, "Damn. Why couldn't Shunsui have waited another week?"

The captain of the 4th and the captain of the 13th quietly chuckled, making sure that Nanao and Shunsui wouldn't be able to hear them through the bushes.

"Alright, Retsu-san. I will grant any wish you have." Ukitake said.

"Anything?" Unohana asked.

"Why, of course! Anything for my Retsu-san!" Ukitake exclaimed. Quickly, he slapped a hand to his mouth and peeked over the bush to make sure that Nanao and Shunsui hadn't heard him.

Unohana laughed. "You seem to have taken a page from Kyouraku-taicho's book." Happily, she kissed her long-time friend and lover, Jushiro Ukitake.

**A/N:** Lots and lots of fluffiness! Sorry for any mistakes, it's 12 am here and I should be asleep. Also, sorry about the weird spacing. Stupid computer. It's a good thing I love you, computer. Anyway, like it? Hate it? Review and let me know.


End file.
